When the Walls Come Tumbling Down
by rmhale
Summary: Edward is hired to tutor a troubled student, but Edward's own troubles start when that student awakens feelings he had long since buried. My Fandom Gives Back Piece for robownsme, Nerdward and Cockysper


_**A/N: First of all thank you so much to robownsme for buying me in the Fandom Gives Back auction. Your patience in waiting for this has been endless and so appreciated. Your pervy mind knows no bounds. I love it. Thank you for donating to such a wonderful cause. I hope it was all worth it. **_

_**Thank you to OnTheTurningAway for taking my cough syrup induced writing and making it understandable for the people reading it. You are my sunshine and you complete me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

EPOV

Pulling up in front of the house, I checked to make sure I had the right address and grabbed my things. I was going to be tutoring a high school student in math and chemistry. According to his mother, he was in danger of not graduating if he didn't get his act together. She was paying me twice my hourly rate to ensure that I worked my hardest to help her son.

I assured Ms. Whitlock that it wasn't necessary, but I came highly recommended from the guidance counselor at Forks High School and she didn't want anyone else but me. It was weird that I'd never heard of Jasper Whitlock. Even though he was only a sophomore when I graduated, the school was small enough to at least know everyone's names.

When I spoke to her last night, she told me they had moved here this year and that Jasper was quickly spiraling out of control. It was a great shock to him when his parents divorced and uprooting him for his senior year had not fared well for the him. I felt badly for him, but my job was to bring up his grades, not have sympathy.

We agreed that I would show up after school and I was mentally prepared for the fact that I would meet some resistance. Ms. Whitlock told me that Jasper was most certain to be angry when he found out what she'd done, but her tears over the phone and pleas to help him were enough for me to agree to try my hardest.

Knocking on the door twice, I waited for an answer. There was loud music coming from inside. There was no way he could possibly hear me, so I rang the doorbell and waited a bit longer. When it became apparent that he wasn't coming, I started to pound on the door, getting frustrated. He knew we had a session. Ms. Whitlock had assured me of that. Banging on the door loudly, I finally heard the music turn off and it seemed like minutes passed before I heard the flip of the lock.

The door opened and I was taken aback. The boy, who I assumed was Jasper, was standing there with no shirt, unbuttoned jeans and bare feet. His unruly blond curls were in disarray around his head and he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His eyes were dark blue, hooded and unnerving as they traveled up and down the length of my body. Wet, red lips looked kiss swollen and hungry. My eyes were trying hard to look at anything but the expanse of honey-hued skin that was exposed for the world to see.

I couldn't help it, my eyes followed the long planes of his body, passing over every line of muscle and I quickly diverted my eyes from the line of hair extending under his navel into the open jeans sitting low on his waist.

He was dangerous, stunning.

He took my breath away.

When his lackadaisical perusal finally reached my eyes, a lazy smirk graced his mouth.

"Well," he said, in a deep Southern voice. "To what do I owe the honor, gorgeous? It's not my birthday, but I sure as fuck wouldn't mind lighting your candle stick on fire before blowing it."

I swallowed heavily, uncomfortable and more than a little flustered by this man in front of me. He was _definitely_ not a boy.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said, adjusting my glasses. It was a nervous habit. "I'm your tutor. I was told to be here at 4:00 PM?"

His face shut down immediately and a sneer replaced the smirk.

He turned his head towards the house, "You need to get the fuck out, now!"

Under his extended arm, I saw a half-naked girl, scrambling to get her clothes back on. It was a shock, now I knew why he looked like that. I was more than a little embarrassed, for the girl and also for myself at the thoughts in my head.

"Hurry the fuck up," he yelled.

"Fuck you, Jasper," she said as she walked out, shoving him into the door.

"I just did, Jennifer, your time is up."

"It's Jessica, asshole," she said from the street, flipping him off before getting into her car.

"Like it fucking matters, right Ed?" he asked me, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one up as he walked out into the front yard.

I stood there, watching him, not saying a word.

"Right, a mute tutor," he said, breathing acrid smoke towards me.

_What a dick. _

I quickly waved my hand, getting the smell away from me.

I truly detested smoking, it was unhealthy and smelled horrible but for some reason, it only made him more appealing to me.

"I'm gonna save us both the time. I don't need or want your help with school and since I didn't call The Geek Strippers and order a hot nerd, I suggest you either get the fuck out or get on your knees and suck my cock. A mouth is a mouth, you know?"

I took a step back and faltered, dropping my books.

"Your choice." He snubbed out the cigarette and walked back into the house, leaving the door open. I quickly gathered up my materials and followed him in.

The door clicked shut as my eyes zeroed in on the image before me. Thank god I was holding something, because if I hadn't been, there is no doubt in my mind what I would have done.

Jasper was on the couch, jeans low on his lean hips, open at the waist. He was watching me, his hand in his pants. He was slowly rubbing his cock inside his jeans.

I couldn't have turned my head, even if I wanted too, the scene was mesmerizing.

"Good choice, Ed," he drawled, in a tone as lazy as his strokes. "Come here and get on your knees."

Those words snapped me out of my trance and I felt the anger begin to build inside of me. Anger at myself, but mostly at the temptation on the couch.

Looking into the seas of blue, I garnered my strength and said, "I was hired by your mother to do a job. Nowhere in that description was I told that seeing you naked was a requirement. I am a student, with real obligations and a long list of people who would love to have me help them. That is my job, to help you, so grow up and I will see you tomorrow, fully clothed and ready to go, or you can be a failure and attend high school again next year while breaking your mother's heart in the process."

His hand had long since ceased it's ministrations. His mouth gaped open and he still did nothing to hide himself. I couldn't take anymore, I had to get out of there.

"Your choice, kid." I said with a wink as I walked out the door.

I leaned against it and grasped at the material over my heart which was pounding loudly. Never in my life had I ever spoken to someone like that, I was always the quiet one that minded my own business, but something about him brought out a stronger reaction in me. It was exhilarating.

The rest of the night was spent thinking of Jasper. My mind couldn't shake the vision of him half-naked, such a beautiful man with such a horrible attitude. It didn't really matter, it wasn't like I could be more than his tutor. First of all, the guy was obviously into girls. He was having sex with one when I showed up at the house.

_But he said he wanted you to suck his..._

I quickly banished the thought. He was obviously just an ass and there was no way he could have guessed I was gay. I was one of the least obviously gay men I knew. There has only been one man in my life and that ended poorly. Nothing like walking in on the person who claimed they wanted to spend their life with you fucking your roommate. Not only was his cock up the guy's ass, they were on my bed.

It had been almost a year since that fateful day and I still hadn't fully recovered. I truly loved Riley, or so I thought. When I saw him doing to Felix what I always felt was intimate and special, a part of my heart sealed off and I promised myself that I would never put my trust blindly in another again.

Having my heart broken at nineteen years old taught me a good life lesson, but while it definitely made me more cautious, I was also lonely.

Even if he was into men as well, there was no way that Jasper would ever be someone I deemed trustworthy.

The second reason there could never be anything with Jasper was that I was his teacher. I'd been hired to help him, not have sex with him. Not that I would do that, I was not a casual sex kind of person. Riley was the only man I was ever with. When I found him banging Felix, it was only one day after I finally gave myself to him. That was the part that hurt the worst. I had always been a little old fashioned that way, but I wanted the man I finally had sex with to be the one I was with forever.

Fate had other plans for me. I just wished I knew what they were.

The next afternoon, I knocked on the door, trepidation seeping through my pores. I prayed that there wouldn't be a repeat of yesterday, I didn't think I could handle another encounter with a half-naked Jasper and stay sane. I had worked too hard to focus on my studies and in helping others to let it all be ruined by hormones.

When the door opened, I breathed a sigh of relief that Jasper was dressed. He put his arm on the door jamb, scanning me from head to toe before his lips turned up into a lazy smile. His eyes fixated on my shirt.

"Well Edward," he said, reaching out to run a finger down my chest. "I appreciate the offer, but I haven't gotten to try even one hole, much less another."

Confusion settled in for a moment before I remembered what was on the front of my shirt, "When in doubt, try another hole". My brother got it for me because I bitched about the problems people called in with when I did computer tech support. It was one of my favorite tees.

Goosebumps erupted on my skin as he pulled his finger back and I gasped when he took a step towards me, his body mere inches from mine.

I felt his warm breath ghosting over my ear as he leaned in to speak.

"But if you'd let me, I would like to start with this one." His finger traced the line of my lower lip and my mind was screaming for me to stop this, but I was frozen. My heart was pounding and I watched his eyes narrow on my lips before I finally shook myself from the stupor.

"Once again," I said in a huff. "I am not here to play games which, is all you seem apt to want to do, so we will try this one more time tomorrow and after that you are going to be the one to tell your mother you failed to take my help seriously."

I turned my back to leave when he stopped me with a hand on the arm.

Jasper's fingers burned into my skin and I snatched my arm away quickly. Standing there, I waited for him to say what he needed to say so I could get the hell out of there.

I felt him before he said anything, the heat from his body seeping through my shirt.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, his breath sending a shiver through my body as his breath whispered past my ear. "You're right, I'm not being fair to you."

Frozen to the spot on the porch, my mind was grasping at the right thing to say here. Nothing my brain was coming up with sounded right.

"Please don't go," he said quietly, I could barely hear him above the breeze rustling the trees. "I don't want to fail."

It was like being in an alternate universe. The little exposure I'd had to Jasper did little to prepare me for this about face. I didn't know how to act when he was showing even a slight bit of vulnerability.

So I stood there, saying nothing, contemplating what the right thing to do was.

"Please," he whispered once more and I crumbled. There was no way I could walk away.

I stiffened my upper body, turned slowly and said, "Okay."

A small grin teased the corner of his lips before he said, "Why are we wasting time out here? My mom isn't paying you to admire her flowers, Ed."

He walked in ahead of me and I rolled my eyes. The Jasper I knew was back.

"It's Edward," I called out to the back retreating in front of me.

"Ed, Edward, Mr. Uptight, it all works."

Shaking my head, I followed the jackass into the house, wondering if I had just made a huge mistake.

There was nothing easy about the weeks that followed. It was a true lesson in patience and a test of my willpower. I learned quickly that Jasper was a flirt by nature, so as much as my inner self was jumping for joy that he could possibly want more from me than tutoring skills, I realized that he was that way with everyone.

On occasion Jasper had friends stop by when we were working and he would excuse himself for a break. These were opportunities I treasured where I could observe the man in his natural setting, surrounded by the ones he spent the most time with. This was where I received my first dose of reality where Jasper was concerned. As secretly excited as I got when I felt him casually touch me, felt his breath across my neck or caught him staring at me before he looked away with a wink, it was commonplace for a man like him.

Like everything else where he was concerned, I just got used to it.

We had been meeting twice a week, but six weeks in, Jasper had a major test that counted for than half his semester grade, so that week I went every day. It was Thursday and his test was Friday. I had given him a practice test and was watching him surreptitiously, acting like I was reading the book in front of me but seeing nothing. All the hours I had spent with Jasper had done nothing to cushion the slow and steady fall of the wall I kept around my heart.

No good would ever come of falling in love with a man like him and as much as I willed my emotions to stay neutral when it came to Jasper, they just weren't listening.

Jasper was agitated, and I observed. He chewed on the end of his pencil and I ached to feel his mouth on me. His leg was bouncing up and down frantically as he tried to pull the answer from his brain and my hands were clenched in an effort not to go calm him.

Perfect, white teeth scraped brutally against the smooth skin of his lower lip, nearly drawing blood in their wake and I longed to run my tongue along it until his mouth was wet, shiny and opening under mine.

It was almost all too much and I gripped the edges of the book tightly, thankful that our tutoring sessions were almost over and soon I would be free of the danger that was Jasper Whitlock.

Then, he looked up, his eyes connected with mine and under the power of his sapphire stare, I was powerless to look away. I willed my eyes to look anywhere but at him, but I was mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze.

Jasper gently laid his pencil down and whispered, "Time."

He got up and walked over to me, every step sure and deliberate, until he stood before me. I was petrified, cornered like an animal being sought and ready to bolt at any second.

Jasper was having none of that. He reached down, took the book from my hands, let it fall to the floor before gingerly kneeling on the couch, straddling my lap and sitting down. He reached out with his beautiful, long fingers and pushed the hair in front of my eyes out of my face. The same fingers traced a line from my ear, down my jaw and over my lips.

When I felt his gentle touch on my mouth, my body reacted, there was no stopping it and I knew he felt me getting hard against his ass.

"Go out to dinner with me," he said, joining my fingers with his at my sides.

"No," I whispered, hanging desperately onto the little bit of dignity I had left.

"Why?" he said, bending forward and kissing my neck one time with his warm, wet lips.

"I can't," I said, thinking _I can't and walk away with my heart intact._

"You want me," he growled, grinding his ass into my erection. "You want this, take it." He took my hands and put them under his shirt so I was touching his smooth skin. The sensations were overwhelming and I did what I had to do to keep myself from drowning without a life preserver. Gathering all my strength, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, moved him to the side and stood up.

Jasper quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed my elbow.

"Why not?" he asked, turning me to face him.

I shook his hand off of me.

"Because, Jasper, I am not one of your little high school groupies. I am not going to hang onto your every word, throw myself at you and watch you go on to the next one when you are done with me."

"Is that what you think of me?" he asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes, that's what I think," I said softly, looking down at the ground.

Jasper walked up to me, took my chin in his hand and tilted my face up to look at him.

"Haven't you noticed that since you walked into my door I haven't gone out once? I can't when all I think about is you. I mean fuck, Edward, I haven't had sex in weeks." He was pacing back and forth, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you aren't sleeping around as much?"

"Yes, it should!" he yelled.

"Look Edward, I have done a lot of things I am not proud of, but I refuse to apologize to you or anyone else for how I chose to cope with the pressure of my parents splitting up. It was my life, my way to deal and until you have been through something just as stressful, don't judge me for my actions.'

"I have been through worse, much much worse," I shouted back. "I walked in on the love of my life, fucking another man the day after I finally opened myself up enough to give myself to him. The very next day! What better way to say, 'Hey Edward, thanks for your virginity, but you were a lousy lay and now I have to get it from someone decent.'"

Jasper was looking at me with some untold emotion swimming in his eyes but I kept on, I had never let go like that and it felt good to finally say how I felt.

"Trust me when I say that death was the best option for me at the time but knowing that he wasn't worth it was the only thing that kept me going and you are just like him. The life of the party, the one everyone wants to be around and I am just Edward, the quiet, shy geek who fades into the background until I am needed. I refuse to be that person anymore Jasper, and I won't let you take me back there."

My chest was heaving as I tried to take in a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I backed up to the wall and slid down to the ground. Wrapping my arms around my legs I considered myself as good as fired after my mini-tirade and buried my head in my arms.

Jasper's hand was on my back and he was whispering into my hair, but I didn't understand him.

His mouth slid to my ear, "I would never do that to you, ever." My skin erupted in goosebumps.

"Edward," he whispered. "Do you hear me, I want you, want to take you out, get to know you, kiss you, touch you...don't you want that too? I feel your eyes on me, burning into my skin as you watch me walk around."

I shivered in his arms, desperate to throw all my inhibitions out the window and kiss this boy in front of me, but I was still scared.

"You aren't even gay," I mumbled into my arms. "You have sex with girls."

"Look at me, Edward." He waited patiently until I raised my head.

"You're right, I'm not gay, I'm not straight, I am a tri-sexual, I will try anything at least once," he said with a cocky grin.

That was exactly the attitude I knew would break me and he could see it in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, look, here is the thing, I have slept with boys and girls. I prefer men, but if I found the right girl, I think I could be happy. I just haven't found her and being around you, I realize she doesn't exist. You walked into my door, set me straight, didn't take my shit and every time we are together I like you even more and want nothing but to be with you. I swear to you, if there came a time when I wasn't happy, I would never cheat. I would break up with you before I ever did that to you and that is the most I can promise you right now."

It was the most I could ask for, honesty.

"So I will ask you again. Edward, will you go to dinner with me, tomorrow night? Celebrate the A+ I am sure to get on my exam?"

There was something about the way he was asking, I couldn't say no anymore.

"Okay, I'll go to dinner with you."

Jasper jumped up after giving me a quick hug.

"Great, now get up and act like you are reading, I have a test to finish so you can grade it and I can act like I am doing something else while I stare at you."

I blushed to the roots of my hair, adjusted my glasses and went back over to the couch. Smiling, I picked up my book and waited for him to finish.

Dinner the next night was amazing, I had a surprisingly good time with Jasper and we had a lot more in common than I ever thought possible. We did end up celebrating his A on that exam and the perfect night ended up with a kiss under the moonlight at my door.

There was no more need for tutoring sessions and I began to see Jasper on a regular basis. Whether we went out to dinner, walked around the park, or sat in the bookstore reading, I was happy. He never tried to rush me into anything I wasn't ready for and I almost felt like I was the young one in the relationship, but in most ways, I really was. Aside from Jasper I had only dated one man and my one time having sex was a disaster.

Jasper was always the perfect gentleman. There were times when we got lost in our kisses, the burning hunger inside of us aching for more, but he always pulled back, knowing I wasn't ready for more. Little did he know, I was dying inside from wanting him so badly.

When we had been dating for a month and Jasper showed up on my doorstep with happy one month pajama bottoms covered in mathematical formulas, I knew I was ready for more.

Jasper and I celebrated by watching a movie in the park. I had my back against a tree and my arms were wrapped around his waist, my head resting on his shoulder. As we watched the actors on screen, I placed gentle kisses on his neck. There was a blanket over us and I was thankful for that as I slid my hand under his shirt and rested it on his abdomen.

"Edward, fuck, you have to stop," he moaned softly.

My hand was trembling against his skin as the fear of the unknown assailed me, but I refused to let that stop me.

Sliding my hand just under the waistband of his jeans I whispered in his ear, "I don't want to stop, not anymore...I want you."

Quicker than the blink of an eye he was facing me, holding me in place with the power of his eyes.

"What?" he said quietly, hopefully.

"I want you, tonight, will you stay the night with me?" My voice was wavering, I was so scared to hear his answer.

"Edward, if I stay with you, make no mistake about it, I will be fucking you."

My cock jumped at his words, hardening to the point of pain beneath my jeans.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Yes," I hissed.

He stood up quickly, "Let's go."

Jasper drove us to my apartment faster than lightning, informing me that he had a 2AM curfew. When we arrived, we were both kissing and touching frantically while trying to get into my door. We tacitly agreed that there were too many clothes but before I could take them off, Jasper's hand stopped me.

He led me to my bedroom, and held both of my hands as he faced me.

"I want to do this right, take our time," he leaned forward and kissed me softly. "We have all night."

Standing still while he undressed me was a lesson in patience. As he removed each article of clothing, he kissed and tasted my skin and I was melting. Never before had my body been worshiped like this. He even kissed each of my toes when he removed my socks and shoes and i was falling harder with each glance of his lips. His hands wound up the inside of my legs as he knelt in front of me, then he removed my pants and boxers, kissing the head of my cock briefly before standing up.

My knees nearly buckled at the feel of his mouth on me, even for a moment and when I reached up to remove my glasses, he stopped me.

"No, those stay on," he said with a wink.

My need for him was evident in the speed with which I removed his clothes. I kissed him hungrily after each thing was removed but I wanted nothing more than to feel him buried deep inside of me.

When we were finally naked, warm bodies and scorching skin, I looked into his eyes. They were so blue and brimming with emotion.

I didn't need to hear it, I could see that he was frightened. His lips were trembling, fingers shaking as he tentatively traced a line down the center of my chest. Jasper's touch melted away the last of the doubts floating around in my head. Even if it was just this once, because the fear that he would walk away after sleeping with me was still in the back of my head, I would let him feel everything I felt for him.

Jasper's lips ghosted across mine before I felt his warm breath against my ear.

"Lay down on the bed," he whispered, just the sound of his voice sent shivers through my body.

Jasper walked me backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed and I sat down. Looking at him, I held my face up for a kiss. He leaned down and slid his wet tongue into my mouth and my hands went into his hair, holding him there while our mouths moved together. His taste was unparalleled and I didn't want to stop kissing him. I felt Jasper's hands pushing against my shoulder, laying me back on the bed, his smooth skin laying on top of me and he held my face in his.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With everything," I said, he didn't need to know that my heart was in there too, not yet.

Jasper smiled at me, kissed my lips once more and stood up. He walked around to the other side of the bed and I arched my back to look up at him, my head upside down. He leaned over, hooked his hands under my arms and pulled me back until my body was lying horizontally across the bed.

I looked up at him as he stood over me, his cock bobbing just out of reach of my mouth, his body heaving slightly as his eyes raked down my form.

"What are you doing?" I asked, reaching a hand up to graze his balls with my fingertips. He gasped and ran a finger down my jaw.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"You don't know?" I asked, a little confused, he seemed so sure and I knew I wasn't the first person he ever slept with.

"I've never done this before," he said softly, touching my lips.

"This?"

"Taken my time, touched, kissed, savored," his finger slipped into my mouth and I sucked it in, everything I felt for him threatening to pour from my mouth.

"Edward, let me?" He was asking for something I knew was foreign to him and he didn't know how. Jasper wanted intimacy and I _needed_ it. I nodded my head in acquiescence and he slipped the finger from my mouth before kneeling down behind my head.

Jasper kissed my forehead, my nose, my lips and my chin. His mouth moved to the side of my face, licking my jaw before dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin of my throat.

"Oh, god," I moaned as he gently sucked and nipped at my neck. While moving his mouth over my collar bone he slowly stood up, hovering over me.

My hands sought him out and I pulled his body close enough to taste the salty skin of his throat as he kissed across from one shoulder to the other. As his body moved, my tongue traced inch by slow, sensual inch of his body. Jasper's mouth was slowly working it's way down my abdomen and I jumped when I felt his tongue dip into my belly button. The smooth skin of his taut stomach was being worshiped by my mouth, but I was aching to taste him _there_.

"Jasper," I gasped as I felt him blow air over the head of my erection. His cock was just out of reach of my lips and I needed it in my mouth. I pushed him down towards my cock and was rewarded with the wet tip of his dragging over my face.

I slipped my hands between our bodies and grasped his length in my hands, pushing it up so I could suck lightly on his sac. And _holy fuck!_ I could smell him, taste him and I had to have more.

"Fucking hell," he groaned before engulfing my cock in his mouth. My body arched up into the slick heat of his mouth and I rolled his balls around in mine, tracing patterns with my tongue. He tasted better than anything else had against my tongue and I knew this was more than just once, there was no way I would have my fill of Jasper tonight, if ever.

Gently pushing up on his hips until his cock was pressing against my lips, I opened my mouth and pushed him in. Jasper moaned around my cock and I sucked him furiously, trying to distract myself from the sheer pleasure of his mouth.

Jasper's hips were thrusting slowly, fucking my mouth and it still wasn't enough. There was too much to feel, to taste and my tongue was craving him. I pulled my mouth free and urged his legs onto the bed on either side of my head. Jasper was still sucking my cock, wet slurping noises trying to distract me into coming, but then I saw it.

The sweetest spot on Jasper's body and I ran my nose and mouth over his balls and between his ass cheeks until my mouth felt his tight entrance pressed against it. Jasper halted his movement on my cock, shaking slightly.

"Edward, what..." his voice trailed off when my tongue tentatively pushed and circled gently over his bitter skin. Jasper was panting and gripping my thighs tightly as I circled his ass slowly and gently over and over. With every stroke of my tongue I pressed into the center until Jasper was pushing his ass onto my face.

It was pure bliss.

Jasper was grinding hard, punishing my tongue with his tight hole and I opened my mouth wider to lick as much of him as I could.

"Goddammit, Edward," he cried out when my tongue finally pushed through and with no warning he pushed two wet fingers into my ass and I screamed into his skin. It felt so fucking good, had been so long since anyone had touched me so intimately. Jasper's fingers slid in and out of me in a steady rhythm until my balls felt like they were going to explode and I wanted to come on his cock, so I had to stop him.

"Jasper, baby...please stop," I panted as he spread his fingers inside of me.

"No," he growled, pushing his tongue in with his fingers and I thought I was going to fucking die in ecstasy, it felt incredible. I writhed underneath him, letting him finger fuck me until my body reacted violently to a particularly hard thrust that sent fissions of pleasure radiating to every last nerve ending in my body. I wrenched myself away from his wickedly talented mouth.

"Please, baby, please get inside me, need to come with you fucking me," I begged shamelessly.

Jasper's withdrawal was immediate and he flipped over, pinning me underneath him, twining his fingers with mine. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I can wait, until you know for sure."

I peered into his eyes, imploring to see how much he meant to me.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

He obliged, bruising my lips in a fierce kiss that ended with gentle forays of his tongue into my mouth.

"I know, Jasper. I'm sure, I want this, I want you."

He pulled me to him, wrapping strong arms around me, holding me tight and I mouthed _forever_ into the skin of his shoulder. His hips dropped, warm, velvety hardness slid against my own erection and I moved unashamedly against him.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, Edward, need you," he grunted with every glide of his cock against mine. He was quickly bringing me right back to the edge of no return and I needed him to fill me, to make me his, even if he didn't know it was forever.

"Take me," I said softly, sliding my hand down to his cock and bending my knees so I could tease my ass with it. "Please."

I reached under my pillow and handed Jasper the condom and bottle of lube. He took it from me, smiled and knelt back. I watched with fascination as he rolled the condom onto his thick cock and then slicked it thoroughly. He stroked his hand lazily over himself, never taking his eyes off me.

"Beautiful," I murmured, mesmerized.

Jasper took my legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling me to him and nudging my hole with his cock.

"Are you ready, baby?"

"Yes," I hissed when he pushed in slightly. Jasper looked down at me and gave me that cocky grin I used to detest and now loved.

"Do you want all of me?" He asked, holding still, only an inch in.

"Fuck yes!"

His face lost all semblance of teasing and he drove his cock home until I felt his balls pressed against me.

"Oh Jesus, Edward, so tight," he groaned, falling on top of me, his face buried against my neck.

"Move, please, need to feel you," I plead.

Jasper's hips began a slow series of long thrusts in and out of my body, his balls hitting me gently with each push. I held his hips in my hands, loving the feel of his muscles under my fingertips. He was grunting and moaning my name, sweat running down the side of his face and I traced the bead with my tongue before fusing my mouth with his once more.

Soon the movement of his hips got harder, faster and he buried his face in my neck as each shove of his cock into my body pushed me into the headboard. It was frantic, wild and the most passionate experience of my life. My cock was so sensitive and one more brush against Jasper's stomach and I was screaming out loud as my orgasm took hold of me. There were no words to describe the rush of feelings thorough my body when I came against him.

Jasper's speed was picking up even more and he looked down at me, biting his lip and with one more strong thrust, he shoved me so hard that my glasses flew off my face. I heard them hit the floor before Jasper called out, "Oh fuck, I'm coming."

I felt his body freeze over mine as he emptied into my body and then he collapsed on top of me while my hands moved slowly up and down his back.

"Goddammit, Edward...shit," he groaned into the crook of my neck. "You realize I am never letting you go right?"

Thankful he couldn't see the wide grin splitting my face, I schooled my voice into a semblance of indifference.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked, hoping that he felt even a small fraction of what I did.

"Well," he said, rolling to his side and looking down at me.

"You were my tutor, taught me all there was to know about math and now it is my turn to teach you all there is to know about sex."

"Ah," I said, hoping the sadness wasn't evident in my voice. "So you want to teach me and then release me to the world?"

"Fuck no," he said. "You are mine, got that?" He kissed me once, twice. "Mine."

Maybe it wasn't a declaration of love, but for Jasper, it was a declaration of something more than like and for now I was willing to take that as long as I had him in my arms.

"Yours," I whispered, rolling him over and kissing him until we both needed air once again. We curled up around each other, I set the alarm and fell asleep. That night I dreamed of a life with the man beside me and knew that someway, it was all going to work out. There would be arguments, but then we would make up and we would be happy.

* * *

_**A/N: Also, thank you to LeoDraconis, my fave HP author for suggesting Edward get his glasses fucked right off of him, we all know Jasper has the power to do that.**_

_**Like always, I appreciate your thoughts…they will cheer me up since this three week flu has kicked my ass hardcore!**_


End file.
